


Games We Play

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink if you squint, demon!Yuuri, demonic!yuuri, demons on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: Welcome, one and all, to the Demon!Yuuri AU. This will not be in anything resembling chronological order.Yuuri is a demon playing at human life, playing a game of hide-and-seek with the world. Viktor is the only person that he has ever bothered to reveal himself to, and when the man didn't immediate run screaming at the first signs of something so clearly wrong, Yuuri decided to add a new level to his ongoing game of trickery.Just how long can he be himself, his true self, before Viktor Nikiforov can catch onto the fact that his skating student is of the demonic variety? OR a demon!viktuuri thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Viktor doesn't strictly know that Yuuri is a demon, but he knows that something is up. Yuuri is a little shit in this, I regret absolutely nothing.
> 
> As a final P.S. You can all thank episodes 5 and 6, and Rihanna's "Jump" on repeat for this.

“Why do you insist on being so difficult?” Viktor asked, possibly for the hundredth time that day.

He received a look that could only be described as venomous, and the expression sat surprisingly well on Yuuri’s features. Not so much as a flinch in that glare. No sign of wavering, not a tremble in those plump lips pressed together in something cold and unimpressed. Penny brown eyes rolled away in disinterest, and they were right back to square one.

Viktor heaved a sigh.

Yuuri was in a bad mood. He had been since the previous evening, and Viktor had so hoped that the raven might have forgiven and forgotten by the time morning came again.

Alas, Yuuri had woken with the same scowl as he had fallen asleep with.

And now there he was, draped over the edge of the practice rink like he was waiting to be chatted up. A picture of languid boredom. Like an affronted feline refusing to be sociable, still graceful even in its defiance. Arms folded, chin perched atop said arms, and eyes lidded low and sullen – gazing off to one side.

Viktor supposed he had brought this on himself. As it often happened; he just wasn’t good at reading their interactions.

Naturally, though, Viktor figured he should have known not to try and rain on Yuuri’s parade. After making it through the first real test, skirting by on what seemed like luck and determination alone, Yuuri had been full of smiles and laughter. A happy, bouncing little ball of contentment.

And then he had gone and made that little speech to the world. Had practically done a song and dance about love, his chosen theme. Not that he had thought to tell Viktor about any of this, yet again pulling a surprise out of nowhere that his coach would have to roll with. This incident happened to be quite fitting for Yuuri’s public image. More of his stellar acting, pedalling that innocent imagery he liked so much.

Fooling everyone, yet again.

Yuuri had practically come trotting back to Viktor, proud of himself and clearly expecting to be praised.

Viktor should have just gone with it. Should have just pulled the little minx into a hug and given him what he wanted – those quiet words of approval.

But, unsurprisingly, Viktor just couldn’t keep his mouth shut where he ought to. He had been the one to call Yuuri out on his less than fashionable tie, had questioned Yuuri’s delivery of several points of his speech. Not to mention picking apart the raven’s performance from earlier that day. Viktor wasn’t trying to be cruel; all his criticism was of the constructive kind. Sometimes he came across a little bit harsher than intended, but Yuuri could take it. Could understand where he was coming from. Unfortunately for the silver-haired man, just because Yuuri could understand did not mean that he would put up with it.

There could have been any number of reactions, really. Viktor never knew what to expect. Sometimes Yuuri was all eager determination, ready to listen and learn, to do better next time. Other times he got sulky, a little bundle of pouting, despondent boy that made Viktor feel guilty of everything he said or did or even thought.

And then there was this Yuuri. Quiet, brooding, like a viper waiting to strike and Viktor never knew when the explosion of temper would come.

If it even was temper this time around. Yuuri’s outbursts could vary.

Viktor almost found himself hoping for anger. The lust, if he got it, was…something to behold. Not necessarily a good or bad thing, but intense either way it came.

Still, Yuuri was still in the silent and moody phase. There was still plenty of time for him to decide how he would come out of this particular black mood.

All Viktor could do was wait. And hope, maybe.

“Yuuri? Are we really doing this now? This isn’t the time to be _wasting_ time. Please, consider.” Viktor pleaded, hoping to appeal to this fickle creature’s good side. “You’re responsible for both our reputations when you’re out there on the ice; I just want you to be prepared.”

Perhaps the words had been some kind of insult wrapped in good intentions, because Yuuri’s gaze finally snapped up to regard Viktor. The poison in that stare was withering.

Telling Yuuri what he already knew never ended well when he was in one of his moods.

Viktor refused to look away, but he did swallow. He knew that Yuuri didn’t need the practice, that he could leave every last skater on the planet in the dust if he wanted to.

That was possibly the most frustrating part. Yuuri didn’t always want to be the best out on the ice.

Sometimes he let others slip ahead of him just to get on Viktor’s nerves.

Flawless in practice whenever they were alone, and only acceptable whenever another person arrived. Yuuri was unwilling to let anyone else enter their little game, their façade of teacher and student. That was where the little minx found most of his fun anyway. Hiding in plain sight amongst their friends, amongst the crowds and throngs of reporters. Only ever letting Viktor see this other, warped side of him.

Viktor wondered if Yuuri did it just to make him question whether he was losing it or not. It seemed like the kind of cruel game that this…this thing would play.

Still, Viktor had no one to blame but himself for his current predicament. All he had to do to end their game was walk away.

The only one stopping him from leaving was himself.

Viktor pressed the heels of his palms to his temples and took a breath, an effort to calm himself. He couldn’t allow himself to become agitated. That would only be another win in Yuuri’s book, and he was so much better at getting his way when Viktor was unfocused.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry for upsetting you.” He tried. Apologies were always a good start. “Is that what you want to hear? Because I am sorry. I’ll make it up to you, but there has to be some kind of…compromise.”

That, of all things, was what got the raven’s attention. Yuuri loved making deals; little agreements sworn to one another in the quiet.

Viktor had won his attention, if only for the moment, but Yuuri still refused to utter a word.

“What can I do? Hm? If I ask you to run through your routine a few times, what do you want in return? What’s worth your time?”

Those brown eyes rolled and, just like that, Yuuri focused his energies elsewhere. Pulled at a few strands of inky hair, stared off into space.

Apparently of all the things that were worth Yuuri’s time, Viktor was not one of those things.

At least not for the moment.

A frustrated exhale escaped Viktor’s guard, and he did not miss the way his irritation caused a minute smirk to twitch into place on Yuuri face.

“Please,” Viktor resorted to begging, another thing that Yuuri was a fan of, “just an hour of solid practice. You can sulk however long you want, but I refuse to let you waste the day away.”

Nothing. Not so much as a glance; Yuuri continued to inspect his fingernails as though they were the single most interesting thing in the universe.

“The silent treatment? Is that what we’ve come to?”

He was starting to sound like a disgruntled parent, some exhausted mother dealing with a particularly stubborn child. The ridiculousness of the situation was not lost on the Russian. Not for the first time did he wonder why he had ever tried to be a coach. The thought barely lasted a second, though, because he knew. Viktor knew damned well why. It was because Yuuri was phenomenal. To earn control of such a being, however, Viktor first had to earn his respect and surrender. Had to surrender himself, first.

Had no trouble with that, really. It was difficult to say no to a force of nature wrapped in a human body built for captivating. The perfect collection of sensuality and ferocity. All of it packed into a lithe frame, agile and strong. Ripe lips, swollen pink with seduction. Limbs, long and graceful, that could twist and tangle so beautifully. Skin like satin, the colour of cream but easily painted with a rosy blush with the right words, the right touch. If Viktor could keep up, that was.

Yuuri liked to stay a step ahead.

He didn’t say a word as he stood, finally moving out of the graceful sprawl he’d kept up.

Left Viktor by the edge of the empty rink, and met the ice at last.

Moved like mercury, a deadly beauty. Fluid as the flow of river water, following a constant current of movement. Always knowing where he would be next. Flawless. Left the ice to cut through the air, meeting the cold surface again like an old friend, and it caught him like a lover. Never let him fall or stumble.

Why, God above why, could Yuuri not put on this performance in competition? It just about drove Viktor mad to watch him, this god on ice, prancing about every day and fooling the world. Tricking everyone into believing that he was something delicate, something bashful and anxious.

Revealing this vicious, salacious version of himself whenever they had a moment alone.

Leaving Viktor to wonder, to fume, to puzzle.

True to Viktor’s offer, Yuuri spent a single hour on the ice. He left as gracefully as he had gone on, passing by so close to the silver-haired man that it had to have been deliberate. A tease that stung where it could have felt sweet had Yuuri’s mood been better.

Still, they had made some progress. An hour of practice, in exchange for whatever Yuuri’s fickle heart yearned for by the time he decided upon his final temperament.

“Thank you.” Viktor managed to say, tone quiet, just before Yuuri could leave the room and get out of hearing range.

The words were barely audible as it was, and Viktor might have feared that he had gone unheard had Yuuri not stopped in the doorway. Inclined his head to one side just slightly, then carried on his way.

And all without a word.

 

The façade was back – all nervous smiles and innocence for the crowd. After a night of friendly company from rivals and comrades, Yuuri was back to his old self at least as far as the rest of the world was concerned. He was being remarkably quiet around Viktor. Unless the need to speak arose, he remained quiet. Contemplative, perhaps. Or scheming, Viktor feared was the more likely option.

But he was being good. For now.

Viktor hoped.

There was something off about Yuuri then. Something different in the way he walked, almost imperceptibly stiff as he listened to countless voices chastising Viktor and telling him, asking, begging him to give up on his spontaneous dream of coaching. To return to the ice and bewitch audiences once more. That real, final shift in Yuuri occurred the moment he saw Phichit take to the ice. Who knew how many other people saw it, but Viktor spotted the change in an instant. Didn’t know what it meant, but noted the change with some trepidation.

That look on Yuuri’s face was usually reserved for Viktor. Calculation, something worrying to look at. An expression that Yuuri loved to use to freak out his coach. Make him worry, make him squirm.

And now it was out. Maybe no one was looking, but no one had to. The mask was off and a very different Yuuri was about to perform for his public.

Oh. That was it. That was what burned in Yuuri’s eyes.

He wanted that audience to look at him. He wanted them to pay attention, wanted them to see that something was very, very different. Yuuri wanted to be noticed.

And he would have his way.

A few words, a tone that turned tender in spite of Viktor’s best efforts, were all he could offer Yuuri at the rink’s edge. If there was any doubt, any lurking anxiousness beneath that serious mask on the raven’s face, Viktor hoped he could be a comfort.

He placed a hand over Yuuri’s where it had balled into a loose fist. Something tense that Viktor did not like to see in the younger man right before a performance.

Promises that Yuuri could charm the crowds in his own right, and a soothing thumb brushed across covered knuckles.

Yuuri did not move. Not even a twitch. His eyes snapped up, something dark swimming in them, but for the first time that day it was not a worrying expression. Yuuri lurched at Viktor right before he was due to perform, pupils almost entirely dominating the soft browns of his irises. That familiar look, something that was so often sinister, seemed oddly heated then. Something that demanded attention, a scandalous authority.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off me.” He commanded, and pleaded, all in the same breath.

Gone as soon as he had been there, and Viktor couldn’t even find it in himself to feel worry once Yuuri was on the ice. Even before his music started the young man was gliding across the frozen arena like some sly diva, greeting his public without so much as a glance around. Position assumed, eyes closed. A breath. Another.

Still. Perfectly still. Inhumanly so.

The music began, and Yuuri was a goddess, the audience there only to worship.

Boneless; he moved like the very moon could be seduced down from the sky to wrap him in its ethereal embrace.

Flawless; Viktor had no hope of disguising his surprise, his elation, at witnessing the perfectly polished routine. No one could have guessed that this vision before them had hardly practiced since their last event.

Yuuri was too good, fooled too easily.

Every turn was deliberate, every jump an attempt at flight. No, not an attempt. A triumph. Viktor believed with every fibre of his being that if Yuuri had not wanted to return to the ice, he would have taken off completely. When he landed his quads, the return to the ice, obeying gravity, was a choice. A decision.

Yuuri was bound by nothing.

A glance sent his way, the barest flickering of a gaze. A needy creature making sure that his prize was watching. Making sure that Viktor was keeping his promise by keeping his eyes on Yuuri. Nothing and no one else could matter while Yuuri had the stage. And finally, _finally_ there was no acting. No holding back or feigning incompetence. Flawless and on display, all for the sake of proving to the world that no one else could command Viktor’s attention so thoroughly.

A risky gambit, as Yuuri has just knowingly played the only card that could be used against him. With that one, tiny moment, Viktor discovered the way to motivate his unlikely student.

Attention. Despite everything…Yuuri was nothing without attention, and very specific attention at that.

Namely, Viktor’s.

That was, after all, the game itself.

For what reason, the silver-haired man did not know. Would probably never know. But that was not nearly as important as the sudden advantage that had just been dropped into his lap.

Now, at last, Viktor felt a sliver of hope. He might be able to get a handle on Yuuri after all.

And then it was over, another performance out of the way, and Yuuri glance sidelong at his silver-haired coach. Caught his gaze, panting from more than exertion. Held that final pose as his audience roared, only looking away to dredge up the familiar mask of innocent surprise.

It gave Viktor a moment to gain his bearings. To prepare.

Because there was every chance he was going to be devoured the second Yuuri got him behind closed doors.

It was difficult to focus when Yuuri’s score was announced. He caught the numbers, remembered to cheer and demonstrate the correct level of excited approval. Most of his focus was drawn elsewhere…to the creature beside him.

Yuuri was trembling. A barely there tremor just beneath the skin that had nothing to do with nerves or adrenaline and everything to do with need.

Praise spilled from his mouth, the words spoken low and intimate by Yuuri’s ear. Viktor remained close, hoping to calm some of the frantic energy that seemed to be buzzing through the younger male. The proximity was appreciated if Yuuri’s sudden shudder was anything to go by.

He grimaced openly, something easily passed off as nerves. Viktor pressed a hand to his shoulder, rubbing firm circles. Offering comfort and presence, smiling helplessly at the situation. A breathless Yuuri, put there in all his worn out glory by nothing more than a competitive flare. The need to prove himself just a little to all eyes on him.

It was all over quickly enough. Yuuri hovered close, restless and antsy. He gave his speeches and spoke to only those that approached him, grateful when Viktor swept him along away from the throngs and commotion.

Yuuri stumbled, caught easily enough.

“Katsuki-kun? Are you okay?”

Someone had been bound to notice.

“Just adrenaline.” Viktor assured them, smile as charming as ever.

They made it out the back, Yuuri staggering ahead into a hallway while Viktor shut the door behind them. Waited for the noise to fade into something muffled. Closed off from the public at last.

“Alright.” He said, turning.

Whatever he had planned to say flew abruptly from his mind as the younger man spun to face him.

Yuuri surged at him, teeth bared in a mostly stifled hiss.

They almost collided. Viktor almost got slammed against the wall.

A door opened at the other end of the hallway. Light filtered in, sound too. Footsteps were heard as a few people shuffled inside.

All of the force that could have shoved Viktor back was reigned in in an instant. The action aborted, but Yuuri was quick to cover what might have been an odd sight as an embrace. He latched onto Viktor, arms too tight around broad shoulders. Face hidden, he even gave a quiet snarl by Viktor’s ear – voicing his frustration to the only man who needed to know how on edge he was.

“You did well out there.” Viktor said.

He hoped that his words added to their impromptu disguise as the strangers headed for another door.

Just a coach and his happy, little superstar celebrating away from the cameras. Only ‘happy’ might not have been the right word to describe what Yuuri was feeling. And Viktor? Well…God knew what his real role was to this mystery of a man that was wrapped about him. Shaking, unspeaking. Wary of what voice might escape if he so much as attempted speech.

“Well done, Yuuri!” A voice called down the hallway.

Viktor didn’t so much as look up to see who it was as he replied in Yuuri’s place. “He’s feeling a bit emotional at the moment, but thank you for your support.”

Alone again.

Finding an empty spot wasn’t difficult at all when Yuuri was the one leading the way. His shaky legs worked perfectly fine when they needed to (when they wanted to more like) and the way the raven hunted about it was almost like he was sniffing out the perfect hideaway.

“Here.” Yuuri said, tone short.

Or maybe that was desperation lacing the word? Viktor thought so, at least, as he was yanked inside some kind of storage area.

“Here?” Viktor parroted in query, taking a good look about. “And if someone comes in?”

Yuuri thought about that, pausing. Jolted forward again and continued walking, tightening his grip on the silver-haired man.

Letting Yuuri drag him along, the silver-haired man kept a lookout for any employees of the venue, or any cameras. Nothing so far, nothing all the way to the back where Yuuri stopped only long enough to push Viktor into a little, crowded space behind a tower of boxes. Only just out of sight. All one would have to do was lean a little from the doorway and something would be visible from back there. But Yuuri gave a satisfied huff, so it was settled. God only knew what was being kept in there, but Viktor was a little too distracted by the hands gripping his jacket to really worry too much.

Yanked forward and down to the younger male’s eye level, Viktor came to a stop centimetres from Yuuri’s face. Just a tilt of his head and a little lean forward, and Viktor could have had those lips under his own. He was preoccupied, however, by the accusatory glower right in front of him.

“Well?” Yuuri said, and the almost cold tone of voice shouldn’t have made Viktor shiver in the way it did. The raven was waiting for something, scoffing when the silence continued. “What? No speech?”

“You did beautifully.”

“I’m flattered that you were paying attention.” The words were almost a snarl, but Yuuri’s eyes were oddly prideful.

Satisfied, perhaps, with Viktor’s devotion?

The younger man tilted his head, lowering his lids a fraction and dropping his gaze from blue eyes to a waiting mouth. Held the angle for only a moment before Viktor caught on and bent further to kiss him. Chaste only until Yuuri asked wordlessly for more, a demanding flick of that soft tongue against Viktor’s lips. Invited inside when that same tongue retreated, Viktor sought to explore Yuuri’s mouth while he wrapped an arm around the raven’s waist, free hand cupping the back of his head to tilt backwards. Guide them to the side a fraction. Deepened the kiss and stroked Yuuri’s tongue with his own until Viktor could have sworn that the other man was purring.

Fingers crept along Viktor’s neck, brushing the skin until it tingled with sensitivity and brought goosebumps to the Russian’s skin. Pressure shifting from a heavenly, massage-like quality to an almost painful bite of nails as Yuuri deliberated on just how gentle he wanted to be.

Not very from the feel of it.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than Viktor found the previously traipsing fingers gripping his hair, the hold harsh as Yuuri jerked them apart. One hand remained in his hair, pulling on the strands only hard enough for the sting to remain. The other hand was planted firmly on Viktor’s chest. A silent command to stay put.

Yuuri considered the silver-haired man, forced his head to the side just so – Viktor wondered if this was how it felt to be appraised as if for sale.

But those dark eyes betrayed their master, and Yuuri leaned in soon enough. Stopped before the contact Viktor felt could really be labelled as a proper kiss, and spoke so that their mouths just barely touched with the words.

“Want you.”

A tingle ran the length of Viktor’s spine at the words, and he replied just as intimately. “Home, then?”

Yuuri bared his teeth, sank those pearly whites into Viktor’s lower lip. Backed off just to lick at the offended skin, and kissed the smarting flesh for good measure.

“You wouldn’t make me wait that long.”

The words were almost a question, but Yuuri seemed fairly sure of himself. Sure of his statement. And normally Viktor would never dream of denying Yuuri his reward, especially not after he had done so well.

But…they were thoroughly underprepared.

“Unless you want me in dry, we’ll have to postpone for now.” He informed the younger man, biting back a wince at the very thought of such uncouth love-making.

“Viktor!” Yuuri drew out the name like a child begging for dessert. “You know how I get after competition. Haven’t I done well? Please, I feel so close already. You’ve no idea how it _feels_ , what I can do with that energy out there.”

A terrible shudder wracked Yuuri’s body and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

The raven slumped against Viktor with a whimper, shaking from head to toe. It was an intriguing vision, something like surrender. At odds with Yuuri’s previous attitude. That, perhaps, was the only reason that Viktor could coax the young man back.

“I don’t know what you’re feeling, no. But I do know that your ass can wait until we get home,” Viktor started, watching Yuuri frown deeply. He might have protested, but Viktor was quick to continue, “but pleasure comes in many forms.”

Brown eyes flickered across Viktor’s face, assessing. Yuuri’s mouth curved up, smiling crooked and teasing.

“Oh? Going to bring out your eros, now?” He grinned then, something lazy. “Wouldn’t that be a treat?”

It would have been harder not to laugh, so Viktor didn’t try to stop himself when a chuckle crept up in his throat.

“After that performance?” He leaned in close, testing intimacy as he bumped their foreheads together. “I’d fear for my life to have two forces of seduction under the same roof.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed, moving about Viktor’s face. He looked suspicious, but didn’t lean away or try to escape the determined blue gaze fighting for his attention.

“You’re awfully pretty with your words when you want to be.” Yuuri’s tone was accusing. “When you’re trying to distract.”

“You’d prefer if I gave my mouth a different use?”

Yuuri was quiet, for once no quip or scathing look waiting. A slender brow rose up, intrigued and hopeful. He didn’t speak, so Viktor did.

“Is that what you want?” He asked, watching plump lips parting instantly to answer.

“Please.”

A thoughtful hum sounded in the back of Viktor’s throat, and he took a moment to eye the raven. Almost playful.

His tone, however, held none of that playfulness.

“Then hold still, keep quiet, and we’ll see how quickly you lose it, hm?”

Amazing, just how quickly Yuuri could hand over control when Viktor used _that_ tone. Commanding but not disrespectful. An offer, really, for the young man to give in. To stop trying so hard and allow himself to be spoiled.

And if using that tone here and now could hold off on the more urgent side of Yuuri for a while, then all the better.

“Strip.” The word fell easily from Viktor’s mouth, and he turned well before he could see whether or not he was obeyed.

The hurried rustling of fabric was all he needed to hear.

“Sit there.” Viktor gestured at a nearby shelf, already moving to sweep some items aside to make space.

A pale figure passed by, Yuuri gloriously free of his performance gear in what had to have been record time. Viktor was almost tempted to ask how he’d managed to disrobe so rapidly, but he thought better of it.

The raven took a seat in the space available, not the least bit ashamed of Viktor’s gaze. All smooth skin, promising softness. Not a mark on him, which was impossible. After all the practice, all those falls, and yet not a sign of any hurt, new or old. Yuuri was an anomaly, something incomprehensible. But he was beautiful – a stunning mystery. Like some kind of illusion – Viktor could blink and lose him. He tried it, eyes closing, but Yuuri was still there when he blinked open again.

Maybe that was the real miracle. The fact that this creature stayed.

“I always knew you were the voyeur type.” Yuuri announced, features expressionless but his tone was smug.

Viktor neither accepted, nor denied that little statement. He reach over, catching Yuuri’s gaze and holding it as his palm landed on the younger man’s abdomen. Long fingers splayed out, lazy and just a touch possessive. It was obvious in an instant that Yuuri approved, lids lowering, and a sound not unlike a growl stirring somewhere in the back of the raven’s throat.

Yuuri shifted, not quite squirming. Refused to look away, or to ask for Viktor to quit fooling around. Wanted that hand lower, too proud to beg again so soon to get it there.

He pushed into Viktor’s hand instead. Let himself want, even as he sat there trembling.

Still to confident. Too comfortable.

Viktor could fix that. Blue eyes travelled, sweeping down over flushing skin, muscles that tenses under his hand and the cock that throbbed just beneath – pink with arousal and pretty in a way that could have been lewd or cute. Viktor couldn’t tell, so maybe it was both. His eyes continued down past all of that to the easy placement of Yuuri’s feet, and he nudged a booted toe against Yuuri’s bare ankle.

“On your toes,” he said, “keep the strain there. Don’t give me that look; you can do it.”

Something close to exasperation twitched across Yuuri’s features. Annoyance, maybe, that Viktor was asking anything more of him aside from presenting himself in all his naked glory to be pleasured.

What a hard life he did lead.

Even though he was doing his best to appear defiant, Yuuri followed each instruction to the letter. All thought of control was gone from his mind for the moment. Viktor had the reins.

For now. Better make the most of it.

Yuuri leaned back against the shelf so that he didn’t have all of his weight being held up by his toes alone, mostly for balance. His legs spread without even needing the instruction. Viktor didn’t so much as try to keep his eyes away from the creamy thighs suddenly on display, the skin there blushing.

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?” Yuuri asked, impatient.

His words had Viktor stepping in close, mouth hovering frustratingly near. The silver-haired man waited there, a silent threat not to kiss Yuuri at all, but he relented when no more snarky comments sounded.

Yuuri welcomed him easily, lips parting, tongue eager, and all of him warm. He gasped beautifully when Viktor finally curled long fingers around his cock to tug, all of him shaking then.

Not even an ounce of control.

It was a good idea, then, to get some of this tension out now and then have less to deal with, rather than what might have happened had they headed directly from the venue. At least this way Viktor could feel assured in the knowledge that Yuuri would be thoroughly rewarded for his excellence on the ice today.

“Keep quiet.” He murmured against Yuuri’s mouth.

He stole a kiss, no finesse whatsoever, before moving to kneel.

“Better not make it too good then.” Yuuri teased down at him, tipping his head back a little too deliberately when Viktor tugged at his cock again.

One hand wrapped about his length, pumping for good measure just to make Yuuri pant. Viktor got a better hold of him, holding him still at the base. He pressed Yuuri’s cock back against his abdomen, held it there and kissed a slow trail up the underside.

He hummed when Viktor brought his mouth to the tip, tongue lapping and slipping in under foreskin to tease at dizzyingly sensitive places. He worked his free hand along the shaft, tugging the extra skin up and over the head to hear Yuuri whine, to feel him buck helplessly. The raven was gripping the shelf so hard that his knuckles had turned a shade of sickly yellow under the strain, and they had barely even begun.

Whatever Yuuri did with the audience’s energy, it had to have a direct effect on how horny he got after a performance.

Viktor could ask about that later, though. He coaxed back foreskin with gentle lips, felt Yuuri shake when Viktor sucked back off with a quiet sound. Stroked him, mouthed at bunching foreskin, and slid that length down, down into his mouth until he could swallow and hear Yuuri strangling his own moans.

Did that to him again and again. The same pattern, over and over.

Yuuri let out half a shout at one point, halfway down Viktor’s throat, and the silver-haired man paused only long enough to get two fingers between bitten lips. He was pleased when Yuuri didn’t bite him right off the bat, latching eagerly onto the offered digits and sucking at them for all he was worth. Grateful, it seemed, for the distraction. Probably for any sort of muffling effect, really.

It wouldn’t do for someone to hear them and come to investigate.

A choked sound, something like protest, made its way from Yuuri’s throat once his mouth was empty. He was trying to say something, dazed by Viktor’s tongue doing a wicked back-and-forth dance against his frenulum. No real words made it free of him, but he gasped when Viktor pressed his now-slickened fingers against the raven’s blushing rim. Rubbed there for a moment, distracting with his tongue playing in circles around Yuuri’s cockhead when he finally pushed in with a finger. He pressed his thumb along the tender skin behind Yuuri’s sack, hearing a ragged moan despite the raven’s best attempts at silence.

He was breathing hard through his nose, tremors present in his thighs.

Viktor worked him carefully, figuring that this could at least make up for Yuuri’s frustration at being told he would have to wait for more. The silver-haired man pulled back, blinking up at Yuuri as he carefully introduced the second finger. Was pleased to be met with only positive response. Another shaking sound, kept at bay behind a hand. Yuuri held onto the shelf with only one hand now, the other plastered over his mouth.

He was behaving remarkably well, all things considered.

“That’s it, Yuuri.” Viktor purred, couldn’t help it, and curled his fingers.

Wasn’t really searching for Yuuri’s sweet spot, knowing that the raven was more than happy just being filled. If he did manage to catch that spot, though, it would just be an added bonus.

Back to work, Viktor focused his mouth on Yuuri’s cockhead, stroking the throbbing shaft in time with the scissoring of his fingers. Judging by the way Yuuri half buckled over him, he must have been a fan of the new rhythm.

A murmur of “c-close” was all the warning Yuuri seemed capable of giving. Viktor hummed his acknowledgement, curling his fingers again with purpose this time and, by some glorious chance, managed to rub over the elusive bundle of nerves that had been evading him. Yuuri tensed up, might have even howled had he not choked on the sound. The noise came out cracked and strangled, a high-pitched whine forcing its way from his throat towards the end, and he came. Shook terribly the whole way through it, coaxed to completion by the inviting heat of Viktor’s throat as he swallowed.

Yuuri made an almost distressed noise as Viktor worked him for every last drop, too weak to push him away. His attempt to do so resulted in his collapse; his body going lax in the aftermath of his release.

The raven might have fallen right off the shelf, but Viktor rose to catch him. Pulled him in close and let Yuuri lean heavily against him as he got his breath back, boneless in the older man’s arms.

Viktor nuzzled the side of his head, kissing sweat-damp hair.

“Good?” He murmured in query.

Yuuri only groaned back at him in response, and there was that odd purring noise again.

And once again, Viktor chose not to question it. “Home now?”

Another humming sound, this one decidedly affirmative.

“Mm, yes. Home.” He leaned back, then, mischief dancing in dazed brown eyes. “Don’t think for a minute that I’m done with you, old man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the sex part. I like the idea of bratty Yuuri far too much.

It was remarkable just how well Yuuri could control himself for his public. The minute Viktor wasn’t the only one watching, the raven could get a handle on his urges, plaster on that shaky smile he was so well known for, and stammer his way through countless variations of thanks.

All to keep up his image. All for the sake of the game.

The moment they had privacy and the promise of a bed, though, Yuuri turned his focus on ridding Viktor of every last trace of clothing before they got ruined.

Better to get on the man’s good side – Viktor did so love his fancy suits. It was almost funny how much the Russian liked to get dressed up, even if he tried to do so only on special occasions. Viktor could look just as good in sweats and a raggedy jumper.

Or nothing at all.

That was Yuuri’s current goal, even if his hands were finding it somewhat difficult to cooperate. They trembled, sabotaging his efforts to unbutton Viktor’s shirt. The stubborn material refused to behave. Yuuri gave up entirely when Viktor’s hands came to his rescue after finishing removing his tie, starting with the buttons while the raven latched onto his neck. Arms looped about broad shoulders, mouth seeking out any particularly sensitive spots. He didn’t want to ruin Viktor’s focus as well.

At least one of them needed to have some control, or it would be exceedingly difficult to get down to business.

“Be patient.” Viktor said suddenly.

Yuuri only noticed that he’d been growling when the noise stopped at his surprise.

“Hurry up.”

Finesse was no longer an option, it seemed. Viktor huffed, abandoning his progress to slide his hands around Yuuri to tug him closer. The raven’s sound of surprise was smothered by their next kiss, and Yuuri allowed himself to melt against the older man.

It was relief enough for the moment to revel in being touched. That was all Yuuri wanted. Contact, preferably of the intimate variety.

And he had just that sort of attention now, as Viktor kissed him to the point of breathlessness where it was an honest struggle deciding whether or not oxygen was more important than staying connected to that mouth for just a few moments longer. It wasn’t, not by a long shot. Yuuri had to be coaxed back, dizzy and all but limp in Viktor’s arms, when the both of them needed a moment to just breathe.

Viktor bent to rest his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, and the sound of him pulling in air to calm his affronted lungs was a surprisingly sweet music to the raven. There was no acting to that sound, that uneven gasping.

An honest sound, and an honest reaction. Viktor could play stubborn all he wanted. In the end he needed this closeness, this exchange of passion, just as much as Yuuri did.

And heavens above did he _need_ this.

After the energy of the crowd, thrumming almost violently in the air, buzzing in his veins, Yuuri needed the release. He needed some way to let go, or he would be far too erratic in the free skate. Viktor might not understand why or what or how he reacted the ways he did, on or off the ice. He understood enough to take care of Yuuri, though, and that would be enough until he figured it out.

All the little details would make themselves known sooner or later, and Yuuri was perfectly capable of being patient. If only in his waiting for Viktor to realise.

He’d gotten his hands on something beyond his wildest imagination.

Viktor was on him again, kissing more distractedly as he worked on getting the raven out of his clothes. His mouth was unfocused, more of a nuzzle than a kiss. Yuuri stole the chance to nip at those lips, to lick his way inside the welcoming cavern to taste – that kind of odd, human sweetness so faint it could be easily missed. Tugged at the soft skin with his teeth and sucked at Viktor’s lower lip.

That got him a reaction. A deep groan.

Yuuri filed away the new information for more use at a later time. He wouldn’t have a chance now.

Viktor would make sure of that. Would take advantage of the frazzled raven’s heightened state. And Yuuri couldn’t wait.

Sound spilled from Yuuri’s lips whenever he wasn’t being touched, and the only way to shut him up was to get close. Closer still. Smother those pink lips with a kiss and swallow all sounds. Tame that silver tongue until it didn’t remember how to form words. No poison or charm able to fall from that pretty mouth.

All hopes of grace were abandoned in favour of surrender to the struggle. To the inelegant dance, worming their way out of clothing. One item at a time. Hands always busy.

Undressing each other was helpful; they realised with some relief that at least that would allow near-constant contact. Yuuri was practically panting with relief when their clothes were finally in an overlapping pile on the floor. They half-stepped, half-stumbled out of the little pool of fabric, clinging to each other for balance. Yuuri didn’t know where he wanted his hands more, hooking one around Viktor’s shoulders to keep the man close. The other went into silver hair, guiding Viktor into another frenzy of a kiss.

Yuuri got a leg between Viktor’s, feeling the vibrations of a suppressed groan through their connected mouths. Teased him with the pressure there while he ground himself against the taller man.

Frustration was thick in the air, and Yuuri watched Viktor frowning. Knew exactly why he was becoming exasperated. It was Yuuri’s fault, really. He just wanted to be as close as he could, grasping at shoulders, sides, Viktor’s head even. Trying, always, to have their mouths glued together. Hooking a leg up and over one hip to tug the silver-haired man nearer still. Gasping whenever he achieved that sweetest of friction, the drag of sensitive skin whenever their arousals were pressed together.

It was only a matter of time before Viktor would run out of patience. He would snap and try for control.

And maybe Yuuri would allow him to take it. If he was convincing enough.

Yuuri allowed himself to be manhandled only when Viktor really put effort into it. Grabbed a fistful of soft hair and pulled hard, yanking the raven’s head back. Bit at his throat when the pale column of skin was exposed to him and heard an aborted cry. The sound strangled itself. Yuuri arched impossibly, trying for better friction. Breath fell in erratic puffs from his mouth, plump lips wet and bitten red from his own efforts to keep quiet.

That mouth that begged to be kissed, promising sweetness, though Yuuri was just as likely to bite Viktor as kiss him.

Yuuri tugged his way free of Viktor’s hold, a hand grabbing for the heavy length that throbbed between the other man’s legs, halfway to kneeling before he was pulled back up again. Fingers tightening around Viktor’s arousal in surprise, Yuuri looked up to find closed eyes. Viktor panted, shaking his head.

Penny eyes narrowed, but he tried for concern before suspicion. “What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor seemed to be having a remarkably difficult time even processing his thoughts. That probably had a lot to do with the lazy stroking of silky fingers around his shaft.

“Where do you want it?” Viktor managed at last.

He looked up, bracing himself for the raven’s reaction.

“Where?” Yuuri questioned, confused.

Viktor grimaced. “I can’t do both.”

He had managed to stop Yuuri before he could get what he’d been after before – namely his mouth on Viktor’s length. Yuuri did so like to tease before he was taken, and normally that would be okay.

They had both been on edge for a while now, and Viktor was seriously doubting his ability to hold back against Yuuri’s tongue if it got to that. Sex, in any of its forms, was no joke to the younger man. It might be the only thing that Yuuri took completely seriously. But the raven was not fooling around with this desperate act, and Viktor didn’t want to make him wait to be satisfied.

As he would undoubtedly have to do if Yuuri got his way. He was a fickle, self-sabotaging creature.

Always wanting too many things at once.

If Yuuri hadn’t been working him up so much with all those teasing touches, then it would have been easy. Easy to let that pout convince him, to let that tongue take him to the edge and then leave him to struggle, to work hard to bring Yuuri to orgasm first. That was always the rule, unless otherwise specified.

As pent up as Viktor felt now, he knew that he wouldn’t last two minutes against Yuuri’s mouth.

The raven seemed to realise it too, and his eye gave an irritated twitch.

“Too worked up to deliver on the goods, old man?” He accused.

“Don’t give me that.” Viktor said, tone stern. He could lead Yuuri around on a leash with that tone, but he reserved it for moments like this. “Decide.”

Yuuri bared his teeth but did not hiss, turning away with a near-silent snarl. Deliberating, deciding in silence what he needed more. In a contest of need, there was only going to be one answer. Still the raven fought himself.

He hung his head for a moment, teeth still bared, thighs squeezing together for a moment, and Viktor knew what he would say.

“You’d better get to work, then.” Yuuri muttered.

He tipped his head back, aiming his disgruntled glower at the ceiling. Moody, for now. He would get over it.

Yuuri refused to be led to the bed, unwilling to venture there in a bad mood. He only liked being bedded in pleasant frames of mind, and would not spoil the experience for either of them. Yuuri backed up against the wall and waited. He busied himself with his own pleasure, tugging himself slowly while Viktor dug about in the nightstand for what they would need. Returned, wordlessly lifting a leg with one hand to coax it around his hips and uncapping the lube with the other hand.

Thankfully Yuuri was feeling somewhat helpful in that moment, and kept his leg hooked around Viktor. Watched the silver-haired man coat his fingers with cool gel, pleased when he was thoughtful enough to rub it about and warm the stuff before seeking out Yuuri’s rim.

Those long fingers rubbed ceaselessly, pressing firm and threatening to push in. Yuuri pressed against that, frowning openly at Viktor when he only slid a single finger inside to begin with.

He bore with it, for now. It was better than being empty, even if a single finger felt like more of a tease than prep. More like a punishment, bittersweet. Just enough to have him yearning for more. But Yuuri had all of Viktor’s attention, his hands stroking, pampering. That was something, at least. The raven looped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and stared at him, wondering who would look away first. Of course it was Viktor; the older man was busy checking on Yuuri, watching for little signs of agitation should Yuuri get bored with him. He was well entertained for the moment, just barely squirming. Wanting more from the digit worming about inside him, barely a warm up for what was to come. He tried to shift, wanting that finger somewhere very specific. Viktor didn’t seem to be putting in any special effort to find that spot, and Yuuri could have hissed at him. Didn’t, though. Didn’t want to scare him off. He could put up with this slow torture, this muted and unremarkable pleasure. Still good, bearable instead of intense.

Yuuri would have been just as happy to get fingered even without Viktor being able to locate his prostate, but it was a happy accident for the silver-haired man to hear Yuuri choke out a moan as he seized up. Already shaking, just barely.

Good. At that sign, Viktor pushed another finger inside, hearing a pleased sigh rustle its way free of Yuuri’s lungs.

Viktor had a method to everything, and sex was no different. As invincible as Yuuri might have tried to appear, Viktor wouldn’t push. Wouldn’t test some limits, worried that he would hurt the younger male.

Yuuri squirmed, panting.

“Another?” The raven asked barely a moment later.

His head remained tossed back, as it had been since that first graze of his prostate. There was no attempt at eye contact until Viktor uttered a soft “not yet” and Yuuri shot him a disapproving pout.

“I’m not trying to impress you.” He said, no, _assured_ Viktor. “Another. I want more.”

“Don’t be greedy. Give it a moment.” Viktor told him, unconvinced. “There’s no rush.”

“No rush for you, maybe.” Yuuri tried to grumble, but he sounded rather winded.

Viktor smiled at him, always made fond by Yuuri’s oddly vulnerable moments.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He promised.

Yuuri looked away, trying very hard to ignore those words. Or maybe he was just trying to hide the flushing of his cheeks, always coy about emotions he couldn’t control.

He was taken wonderfully by surprise when Viktor took his chin between long fingers, steering him back to face him for a kiss. Gentle, the kind of soft affection that made Yuuri melt, and he did so now. He whined helplessly into Viktor’s mouth at another assault on his prostate, shaking terribly. Viktor had to let go of his chin just to help keep the raven on his feet.

Well…on his foot. One leg remained curled around Viktor’s hips, refusing to budge even for rest.

It seemed like forever before the third finger entered alongside the two others. Viktor scissored said fingers carefully, twisting his wrist. Brushed Yuuri’s prostate. Did it again.

Yuuri’s legs jerked, a delighted sound escaping his throat. He pulled away from Viktor’s mouth, failing at words for a moment.

“N-Now,” he forced the word out, uncaring of his shaking voice, “I’m ready.”

Viktor scoffed before he could think to suppress the sound, shaking his head. “Not a chance.” He said.

“Hah-?” Yuuri began, but he didn’t get to continue with proper words.

The raven’s next jolt was one of surprise, with a dash of unexpected pleasure as he sat up to glare at Viktor only for the man to find his prostate again.

He shuddered his way through the sensation, one leg kicking out involuntarily. Viktor smiled at him for it. Smoothed a hand from knee to thigh even as Yuuri mustered a fresh scowl.

“What are you doing?” The raven demanded.

It was hard to come across as authoritative when he was already relaxed with pleasure, pliant and surly. It was cute, really.

“Patience.” Viktor purred.

Yuuri’s was having none of it. “I’m ready, I said.”

The silver-haired man levelled him with a dubious look. “Is two minutes of prep enough?”

Penny eyes widened at that. Had it really only been a minutes? Yuuri could have sworn that they’d been there for hours already, but maybe that was just because he was feeling so much.

“I can take it. It’s enough.” He tried, frown softening into something pleading. “Come on, I need you now, Viktor.”

“I think you’ll find that what you’re feeling is more of a want than a need. Calm down.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “Trying to buy yourself some recovery time, are you?” He asked.

It sounded like more of an accusation.

Viktor smiled, cheeky and knowing. “I just want you to feel good.”

“I’d like to feel _more_.” Yuuri said, arching a brow. Challenging, even now. “Quiet with all of your pretty words for now. You can come once you’ve taken care of me.”

“That’s all I’ve been trying to do.”

Yuuri shoved at the other man’s shoulder, rolling his eyes. “Don’t start on me with that mushy stuff.” He chided. “There’s a time and a place for it.”

“And lovemaking isn’t one of those times?” Viktor asked, resisting the pressure of Yuuri’s palm trying to put space between them.

“Quiet.” Yuuri said, looking away.

His face heated steadily, despite his attempts at scowling.

“I think you like it,” Viktor stated, “hearing that you’ve gotten to me.”

He reached up, tugging at the soft flesh of an earlobe.

“Hush.” Yuuri said to the ground.

“That you’re the only one who’s-”

“ _Viktor_.” Yuuri cut him off.

That was definitely a growl.

Viktor backed off, giving a sheepish wince. That was generally the sign that he was about to go too far, and Yuuri was giving him a last warning.

“Ah. Sorry.” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri hissed at him. “Would you stop apologising and just give me your cock already?”

Viktor didn’t bother to answer that. He was nothing if not a man of action, already applying more lubricant to fingers that Yuuri had to be missing by now. The raven shifted, grimacing, like he couldn’t get comfortable without something inside him.

That would be cured soon enough.

Slicking himself, Viktor couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath. He had gone mostly untouched since Yuuri had become the focus of their activities. It seemed unlikely that he would still be hard after all of Yuuri’s sour behaviour, and yet he throbbed in his own grip.

Eager as ever.

Yuuri snatched a fistful of silver hair suddenly, ignoring Viktor’s yelp of discomfort as he yanked the man closer. Stared right into watery, blue eyes and glared.

“I won’t forgive you if you finish before me.” Yuuri said, watching for Viktor’s reaction through slitted eyes.

Viktor managed a smile, wincing a little at the harsh hold Yuuri had not released. “In that case, you’d better come first.” He said.

The raven said nothing to that, all but jumping the other man. Both his legs were tight around Viktor’s waist now, making it tricky to manoeuvre. They managed with a little adjusting, and Yuuri’s eyes rolled back a little as he sank down onto Viktor’s length at last, his mouth open around a breathy sound.

Suddenly Viktor wasn’t worried about finishing first.

Every little movement had Yuuri crying out, not even attempting to keep himself quiet by this point. A squeeze of fingers gripping his ass to help keep him up was enough to draw a moan from the raven’s mouth.

And Viktor hadn’t even moved yet.

He did, slowly at first. His mother hadn’t raised a savage, after all. Yuuri had plenty of time to come to terms with the sensation, but if his wretched cries were any indication then all he was feeling was pleasure.

Too much for words, apparently. Yuuri didn’t speak, didn’t instruct or insult. His jaw hung open, letting every sound spill out.

Sometimes he would snap out of the daze, latch onto Viktor’s shoulders tighter, or sink his teeth into him. Enough to hurt, but not so much that Viktor might stop to complain. Yuuri was a clever creature. He clung to Viktor and let the older man do most of the work, too lost to even consider grinding against him. Yuuri was making so much noise that Viktor had no idea if he was even hitting his prostate, or if it all just felt that good.

And it must have, for next to nothing could stop Yuuri from being a little shit during sex. He loved to tease, both physically and mentally.

The raven couldn’t even work up the energy to talk dirty to him, and Viktor was almost disappointed.

But it was more than enough to be able to drive Yuuri wild with nothing more than a touch, a single thrust, an uneven rhythm. Yuuri didn’t snap at him to set a pace, to go faster or slow down. He just hung there in a haze of pleasure, twitching and tensing.

He mewled when Viktor kissed him, dabbing their mouths together delicately in a way a more sober Yuuri might have scoffed at. The stolen moments of affection were always worth it, even if Yuuri was too out of it to protest.

To even register it, really.

It was an extraordinary sight to behold, watching Yuuri climax. The sound of it, listening to the string of staccato moans growing in pitch, higher and higher, until the raven tensed. Was wracked by pleasure so intense that he couldn’t even make a sound for a moment, only to let out noises so alarming that Viktor might have thought the youth was in pain.

But Yuuri shot between them, spurts of pearly fluid painting them unevenly. Throbbing visible against his abdomen, pressed between himself and Viktor – panting gratefully at the contact. He seemed to come forever, was still going when Viktor lost his last thread of control and released inside him. Jerked his hips, buried as deep as he could manage. Couldn’t quite manage to control the frenzied bucking of said hips as he peaked, grinding in little circles thereafter. He stifled a hard groan against Yuuri’s shoulder, hearing breathless laughter somewhere nearby. The sound of it seemed muted in the daze of climax, but it was so clearly Yuuri.

What a ridiculous spectacle they must make.

Viktor tried to remember if he’d ever felt so good with a partner before Yuuri, attempting to catch his breath. He sounded like he was dying, and only Yuuri had done that to him.

There were hands in his hair, threading through sweat-dampened strands. Nails dragged gently over his scalp, and the feeling was oddly delightful. It made goosebumps rise on his skin.

No, Viktor admitted to himself, there had never been anyone quite like his Yuuri.

“Feel better, old man?” The raven all but sang at him, voice still lazy and whimsical from his pleasure daze.

Viktor huffed out a laugh. “I was about to ask the same of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here; I wrote this mostly to distract from how worried I am about the poor poochy.


	3. A Proposal Of Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of proposing marriage, Yuuri has a different proposal in mind for Viktor. The living legend shall rise again!

The signs were there in those first, early hours of the morning. Something had been up when Yuuri had crawled into Viktor’s bed long before their alarm had been due to go off. Instead of trying for a decent night’s sleep, Yuuri had favoured slipping in beside Viktor. Sidling up to him to cuddle.

It had been unexpected but pleasant, if uncharacteristic of the raven.

Viktor let it happen, glad for the extra warmth in his previously lonely bed.

Yuuri was often wary of handing out affection unless it was at a strategic moment, but that night he clung to Viktor in the quiet for hours. Silent, not a word passing from his lips. Just lying there. Counting the seconds that they had left until the alarm would ring. Until the final battle for gold would begin.

It was strange for Yuuri to seem so solemn. He had always treated these competitions like a game, having far superior skill but choosing to hold himself back to make things interesting.

Yuuri lost competitions for the fun of it.

There was no hope of sleep for Viktor either, not with the infrequent, barely-there kisses that Yuuri would press into his skin every so often. Tiny reminders that he was there, in the quiet, and he was there of his own volition. Willingly seeking out this comfort. Viktor let himself tune into each tiny movement. The stirring of breath that ghosted over the back of his neck. The tickle of soft hair every time Yuuri shifted to nestle closer. The warmth of his face buried against Viktor’s shoulder. The bump of his nose when Yuuri nuzzled him.

Eventually Viktor just rolled over to face the younger man, arms finding their way around Yuuri easily. Easing him in closer. Tangling themselves, seeking closeness.

They were familiar enough for that, no lingering question of whether or not it was okay. Usually the snuggle sessions were the result of Yuuri’s occasional, sneaking, midnight visits to Viktor’s bed for less innocent play. The kinds of moments where basic urges were brought to attention without shame. Where pleasure was taken, quick or slow depending on the moment, on need, on want. Viktor didn’t mind the reason Yuuri had for sharing his bed, so long as they did share it. The mattress felt cold without Yuuri’s presence there, and Viktor greatly preferred sleeping with someone beside him. Afterwards, sated and exhausted, it was easy to cuddle up to one another. Yuuri had no complaints after orgasm. He became far more agreeable. A happy, pliant creature that was content to simply lie and be held for hours. No words, not bickering attempts at flirtation or argument. Post-climax Yuuri was a peaceful and lazy being, and Viktor would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

The only problem was that this time Yuuri was the one to initiate the impromptu cuddle session. That…rarely happened. Viktor didn’t bother to question it. He felt constantly starved for attention, and would gladly take any moment of closeness that Yuuri would allow.

For the most part, Yuuri didn’t have any issue with Viktor’s clingy behaviour. Encouraged it, even. It was only in his black moods where Yuuri would bother keeping any sort of distance between himself and Viktor, respectable or otherwise. And Viktor thrived on it.

They both did.

It seemed likely that they would doze off this way. Cuddled close, chest to chest. Yuuri’s front was flush with Viktor’s and the warmth of his body was perhaps the most comforting thing about him. Yuuri always seemed warm.

Like a hug personified into a human body. Yuuri was cosy.

Viktor was a little surprised when Yuuri coaxed him back. Knew what he was after when the raven straddled him, taken aback by how gently Yuuri was questing for his pleasure. He’d been happy to just take in the past, demanding and overwhelming, but the way he rocked forwards to kiss Viktor then was so sweet it took the silver-haired man’s breath away. Just a dab of lips against his, a few words breathed in the air between them. Viktor wasn’t even sure if he’d heard them. Felt like he knew their meaning regardless of that.

Longing, plain and simple. A desire for closeness, for intimacy.

There was no flood of passion. Nothing as it was usually. Yuuri kissed him, over and over in the same sleepy, languid fashion. It should have been teasing, even frustrating. Somehow it was none of that. A sort of sluggish perfection, instead. Viktor couldn’t get enough of this soft affection, despite the growing warmth that stirred in his body, a yearning for more. He didn’t feel any need to chase those urges, satisfied with the dainty kisses he was peppered with.

Reverent…was that the word for it?

Not quite. Yuuri was very rarely worshipful of anything, and his kisses did not taste of reverence. A different kind of sweetness. Yuuri tasted of goodbyes, silent and gloomy.

They had discussed it already tonight. Win or lose, after tomorrow they would no longer remain together. Yuuri was evasive with his reasoning. He had looked at Viktor without words for long moments, those stubborn eyes of his daring Viktor to figure it out for himself.

Viktor’s thoughts were disrupted by ripples of pleasure, Yuuri’s back arched to angle his hips and grind them together. Slow, slow circles. By his ear, Viktor heard the beginnings of whimpers. A glance over Yuuri’s shoulder revealed the beginnings of the raven’s slow toying with himself, already working fingers inside.

He latched onto Viktor’s neck to quieten himself, letting the older man flounder for a moment.

No words. Just the quiet rustle of sheets, the slip of skin on skin in time with Yuuri’s rocking. He’d worked up a slick rhythm, arousals wet and beginning to throb.

Viktor’s hands found their way to Yuuri’s hips, steadying. He allowed himself to appreciate the subtle movements as Yuuri returned for more kisses, gentle as a kitten as he licked his way into Viktor’s mouth. Another long, dizzying moment was lost to the gradual tangle of tongues, playing. Viktor hadn’t often gotten caught up enough that he’d had to be reminded to breathe, but Yuuri chuckled out a prompt by his ear.

Hands tensing, Viktor curled his hands further over Yuuri’s hips to squeeze.

And that was enough of a signal, apparently. Yuuri didn’t waste a moment, fingers free of his ass and back on the mattress to steady him, and Viktor had no idea whether the raven had used proper lube or his own spit to ease their way. Too late to ask now. Yuuri slid down onto him, slowly, until Viktor bottomed out.

He swore he saw stars dancing behind his eyes for a moment there.

Had Yuuri bothered with a condom? Viktor had no idea. He felt dazed, caught up in this strange, affectionate encounter.

It seemed to go on forever…the hazy pleasure of love-making. So different from their usual intimacy.

Yuuri kissed him hard when he teetered on the verge of orgasm and didn’t come up for air again until he’d tumbled into climax, his pleasure spilling out between them. Heedless of mess, he clung tight to Viktor as the silver-haired man’s pleasure caught up with him, too. Viktor wondered if Yuuri’s gasp was due to pain, was Viktor holding him too tight? He barely registered the ache of the raven’s grip on him, something that might have been uncomfortable had Viktor paid any real attention to it.

All he needed to know in that moment was that someone was holding him, and that someone was Yuuri.

He savoured the moment.

 

Yuuri was up and ready like nothing had happened. And that was their day. An odd performance, neither of them really saying that anything was wrong even though the unrest was written clearly on both their faces.

Still, Yuuri faced the day with a reserved kind of determination.

He stepped out onto the ice knowing everything he did needed to be flawless. He stepped off it without so much as a word to Viktor, letting his performance do the talking.

Not for the first time, Viktor caught that nagging sensation that something was off.

A detail…something small, or blindingly obvious. He’d missed something.

The scores came in, and it was final.

Yuuri wore his medal like he’d expected silver from the very beginning. He smiled for the cameras, though the look he aimed at Viktor couldn’t quite be described as a smile.

Think, Viktor.

Those eyes held one last challenge.

 

“I don’t understand.” Viktor said later, standing beside the ice while the crew wandered about.

Still packing up. Nearly everyone was gone by now, and yet Viktor remained because Yuuri remained. Silent until now, glancing Viktor’s way.

“You don’t?” Yuuri said, voice not quite mocking. “That’s strange; I thought that by now you might have at least begun to pick up a hint or two.”

Viktor stared. He felt strangely lost, even in such a familiar place. This arena had been his kingdom until he’d given it up for Yuuri, and now Viktor gazed at the man who should have taken the new title. King of the ice.

And yet there it sat…idly draped about Yuuri’s neck. A silver circle, resting there like it was trying to tell Viktor something but he was too dazed to think. His mind reeled with memories of picture perfect performances, the things that Yuuri was capable of that he had never showed the world. Why hadn’t he gone all out? Why hold back at such a crucial moment? Even after soaring past one of Viktor’s records, Yuuri had let himself lose.

But why?

The worst part was that Yuuri read his confusion like words right out of a book. Looked at him like a parent trying to explain something to a child, and was waiting for said child to catch on.

Only Yuuri wasn’t explaining anything. He just stared and waited.

“Please,” Viktor managed, “I have to know.”

He had to…had to know what it was that Yuuri was trying to tell him before the raven decided to take his leave.

Would they really part ways like this? Like strangers? Like nothing had transpired between them over these past months?

“Why did you leave the ice again, Viktor?” Yuuri asked when he finally did choose to speak. He didn’t sound even a bit sarcastic, honestly asking. “Tell me.”

A test, then?

“To help you.” Viktor answered. “To take the potential I saw and perfect it for the world to see.”

“To give that potential some Viktor flourish, no?” Yuuri asked, and he couldn’t keep all of the smirk off of his face.

He gave a little twirl, arms spreading as he came to face he Russian again in simple gesture for Viktor to appraise him. Yuuri raised one brow.

“And what are your thoughts on that now?” He asked.

The answer was obvious, but Viktor still took a moment to think. To recall all the moments that had led up to his decision to take on the role as Yuuri’s coach, and all of the incidents that had occurred afterwards. All that Yuuri had shown him, had proved that he could do.

But that he wouldn’t do, not willingly, for anyone but Viktor.

What in the hell did it all _mean_?

“I…” Viktor swallowed, “you don’t need my help.”

There it was, laid out between them. The truth of it. Yuuri had been flawless even before Viktor had discovered him. All Yuuri needed was a reason to tap into his enormous potential, and he would dominate the ice.

Yuuri nodded. “I didn’t ask for it-”

“You did.” Viktor cut in, confused.

The raven glowered at him.

“Let me finish.” There was the snappish Yuuri that Viktor had come to know these past months. The raven huffed, looking like he was almost going to apologise for the outburst. He didn’t. “I didn’t ask you to help me for my own benefit.”

Considering where they stood now, Viktor knew that had to be true. It didn’t do anything to ease his confusion.

“Then why?” He asked, feeling helpless.

Stumbling around in the dark, asking question after question because he just couldn’t understand.

What was Yuuri here for, if not to skate flawlessly?

The raven smiled at him suddenly, and it was something warm the likes that Viktor hardly ever got to see on Yuuri’s face outside of his “public performances”.

“Oh Viktor.” He all but hummed the words, sighing. So fond, shaking his head like Viktor was some loveable moron. “Did it ever occur to you that you left the ice to ask for _my_ help?”

Viktor wasn’t sure why he felt like someone had just punched him. He didn’t get time to think on it, or to recover, for Yuuri kept on talking.

“Your well of inspiration all dried up. An artist with all the skill in the world, and nothing to fuel his art? It was a tragedy. You were afraid to let yourself fade, too full of more, always more. But no drive. I could never have refused a creature like you. We’re performers, both, and I’d steal your stage a hundred thousand times over to see you return all the more passionate for it.”

The words just kept spilling out of him, all of Viktor’s troubles right there on Yuuri’s tongue like he’d been aware all along.

“Always bringing something new to the audience, without ever building upon your work? Constantly seeking to surprise your fans, your coach, the world even? And all it took to coax you from the ice was one sneaky, little performance. A sad, little skater who got into the champagne.” Yuuri sent a smile his way. “Honestly, I thought it would take a lot more effort on my part to lure you away. But you came trotting after me like a puppy. Always such a good boy, Viktor.”

Viktor felt like he should probably feel insulted, and yet the way Yuuri spoke sounded genuinely proud. Honestly pleased.

“What are you saying?” Viktor asked.

“Have I opened your eyes yet?” Yuuri’s smile was gone, melted away into something just shy of weary. “I hope the answer is yes, because I’ve run out of time to convince you. The round is over, but the game is only just beginning. What will you do?”

What indeed?

It was a lot to process and even now Viktor was sure he didn’t understand all of what was happening. He allowed himself moments to be baffled. Given Yuuri’s gradual personality reveals, it was not surprising that he’d had an end game from the very beginning. This wasn’t even it from the sound of things. Just another checkpoint along the way.

Overwhelmed did not even begin to describe how Viktor felt in that one, dizzying moment.

“I thought you wanted me to retire.” Viktor admitted when he could finally make himself speak again.

Yuuri shook his head. “I never said that.”

“So this was all for nothing? Just a pointless effort?”

“Nothing is ever pointless. Think of it as an eye-opening experience. You know what you’re up against, what you’ll need to do to overcome the talent you’ll face.” The way Yuuri said it made Viktor aware that Yuuri was including himself as part of the talent to be faced. “I’ll meet you there, and we can see just how far Viktor Nikiforov can really push himself.”

“You tease me.” Viktor said. “Continue to skate competitively? Pushing even more limits, and at my age?”

Yuuri shot him a devilish smile, mischief alight in his eyes.

“Leave that to me.” The raven all but whispered, making Viktor sure that he would learn some strange and wondrous secrets in the future. “You’ll have to keep up to my standards,” Yuuri said, teasingly referring to Viktor’s own words to him such a long time ago now, “but I can promise you that age will not be a factor that will disadvantage you should you decide to continue. Play the game, Viktor. Play it with me.”

“You mean against you?”

“I know what it’s like being against you.” Yuuri shot back at him, flashing that scandalous smirk of his. There was a fierce light in his eyes, though. A burning eagerness. “You have no idea. No idea.” Yuuri stepped in close, smile bright with emotions unknown. “What you’ll become, Viktor…the world won’t know what hit it.”

And there it was. The plan. Yuuri’s plan. Find the talent and take it to true greatness.

How? Viktor didn’t know. What he did know was that Yuuri had gone to an awful length just to get them to this point.

“So this whole season…this whole arrangement?” Viktor wondered aloud.

He looked helplessly at Yuuri.

The raven shrugged at him. “A clever ploy.”

“It was a trick?”

“It was a _lesson_.” Yuuri said with emphasis, his tone stern suddenly. “You were a great skater, but without something to chase you could never have become a god of that ice. How do you feel, knowing that yours is no longer the reigning score? It’s not anger. I know it’s not. How long has it been since you had a score to chase? To best? To beat? Can you beat me, Viktor? Out there, on the ice? On _my_ ice? Because it’s my arena now, Viktor. I’ve taken it from you…what are you going to do about it?”

Another baffling moment. Viktor all but gaped at the younger man.

If Yuuri could even be called a man at this point.

“Everything…you planned this far ahead?”

Yuuri downright grinned at him, looking so utterly pleased with himself. All of that melted away in an instant, and Yuuri’s next expression was nothing short of challenging.

“Tell me, Viktor…do you feel motivated?” He couldn’t lose the wolfish smile, even as his eyes flashed.

_Think you’ve got what it takes? Think you can beat_ me _, Viktor?_

_Play my game. Chase me. See if you can catch me._

_Let me teach_ you _for a change. I will make you incredible._

Viktor felt himself smiling too. Yuuri lost competitions for the fun of it. Because what was the point of being the best without having someone to compete against? Someone worthy of the challenge? Yuuri had waited, and waited, and now he had found that rival he’d been searching for. Had his attention. Had shown him the very surface of what he was capable of, and said “let me teach you”.

Yuuri was inviting Viktor to meet him in a battle on the ice, and teach him along the way. Because Viktor still had a lot of growing to do and this could be exactly the chance he needed to finally, _finally_ exceed his limits.

_Are you motivated, Viktor?_

Viktor answered easily. “Very.”

His reward was a new smile spreading on Yuuri’s face, something excited that bordered on predatory. It sent a thrill up Viktor’s spine.

“In that case,” Yuuri paused, and for an awful moment Viktor thought he might say ‘my work here is done’ but the raven offered him a flashing smile, “…I’ll see you at practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this little ficlet will end, since I had to write something after episode 12. Man. What even.
> 
> If/when I do more demon!yuuri it will likely be in a new ficlet instalment. I'll probably make a series to link all these together, so I'm not just jumping around the timeline in the same fic.
> 
> That said, if there were any moments from the show you'd like to see thrown into the demon!yuuri AU, let me know ^_^ I'll have to rewatch all the episodes to find all my inspiration again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for, like, 4000 words of exposition there o_o I'll get to the actual fuckery in part 2.
> 
> Thoughts? Criticism? Toss me a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> (If you spotted any of the moments in the show where demon!yuuri could have totally been plausible, let me know because I have seen a few now and ohhh boy)


End file.
